


Tradition

by Gray_Skies_Rising



Series: Living in the Dawn and Dusk [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Batfamily (DCU), Dick Grayson was a Talon, Duke is done with this family's bullshit, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Traditions, at least I think it's funny, family traditions, mosquitoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Skies_Rising/pseuds/Gray_Skies_Rising
Summary: Steph trying to untangle her hair from the electric mixer without ripping it all from her head in the bathroom? Tradition. Damian telling Batcow to sit on him for a reason Duke has yet to learn? Tradition. Tim hanging upside down from the chandelier in the main hall like the bat he is, fast asleep? Tradition. Barbara hacking your phone and switching all your contact names around and changing every alarm and ringtone to the latest pop hit?Tradition.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Duke Thomas, Cassandra Cain & Duke Thomas, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Duke Thomas
Series: Living in the Dawn and Dusk [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735045
Comments: 23
Kudos: 265





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from the stray thought that mosquitoes love Jason (post pit) and absolutely hate Dick (cause he doesn't have 'blood'). So every time they go outside together, Jason will seek shelter from Dick in hopes that that will shield him from the blood suckers.
> 
> I wrote this in mobile so I'm sorry for any glareing mistakes that I haven't caught.
> 
> Tw: there is one (1) curse from Jason, that's it.
> 
> If you guys could answer the questions at the end of this that would be amazing! Even if the only reason you comment is to answer the questions!

It was Duke's first summer night at the manor. And, as always with firsts in this household, there are traditions to uphold.

Honestly, Duke didn't know if the 'tradition' thing was a joke or not. It seemed that every time he walked into a situation he could not explain, when he asked about it the only answer would be a short, "Tradition."

Some, and it was a very small amount, of the traditions that the Wayne's had seemed legit. Like how on every first night of summer they roasted s'mores and played campfire games.

But the other, larger amount of situations explained away with the simple word, didn't seem exactly... _Right_.

Steph trying to untangle her hair from the electric mixer without ripping it all from her head in the bathroom? Tradition. Damian telling Batcow to sit on him for a reason Duke has yet to learn? Tradition. Tim hanging upside down from the chandelier in the main hall like the bat he is, fast asleep? Tradition. Barbara hacking your phone and switching all your contact names around and changing every alarm and ringtone to the latest pop hit? _Tradition_.

Basically, everything Duke didn't understand stand was explained away with one word. He had stopped trying to question it. Mostly.

Today was not one of those days.

"Who's in Dick's hoodie?" Duke whispered to Tim.

"Jay," Tim said mildly helpful. Probably the only reason Duke even got a semi straightforward answer was because Tim's focus was on the marshmallow he had speared onto one of Damian's daggers and then duck taped to his bō staff. (Hey, they couldn't find the roasting sticks and Alfred was on vacation. They had to get creative).

" _With Dick...?_ "

And Jason, man just as big as Bruce which in turn is bigger than Dick, was. Snuggled into Dick's hoodie along with Dick still inside, that is.

Duke didn't think that he had seen Jason and Dick in the same room more than a handful of times since he moved in, and every time it was accompanied with a Dramatic Grayson(tm) and more death, dick and death dick jokes than Duke thought could possibly exist.

According to Cass, the whole week they spent pretending to be swooning over each other because a tabloid had claimed them to be lovers counted. Cass had also said that pineapple was okay on pizza, so she didn't hold much sway with Duke.

_("Food is food," a confused Cass answered when questioned._

_"Yeah, but does it belong??"_

_"If you consume, it good." She insisted. If Duke was being honest, she looked like she was having a crisis over why some people like some foods and don't like others.)_

"Mosquitoe repellent." Tim said unhelpfully.

Dick, who has overheard Duke, also chimed in at the same time.

"I don't have blood!" He said, way to cheerfully.

At Duke's silence, Jason poked his head out of the hoodie and huffed a quick, "Tradition," before ducking back down, muttering something about how the 'bloodthirsty motherfuckers where after him'. 

Ah, that explained everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Do you guys want any kind of pairing? (If I do write any they'll probably be just background/mentioned 'cause I can't write romance at all. Just, FYI).
> 
> 2) In this 'verse Batman hasn't joined the JL because they consider him to be too violent. I know Dick got the name Nightwing from Superman and I don't know I should change his hero name for the series. The same goes for Tim's Red Robin. Thoughts?
> 
> 3) Do you guys like the character study type of stories? (Ex. 'Burning Bonfires' and 'Memories Are All We Have')
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
